


Why Does Anyone Go To A Drive-In?

by bcbdrums



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcbdrums/pseuds/bcbdrums
Summary: Drakken turned as she uncorked the bottle and his brow furrowed as he looked between it and her face."What are you doing?""Making us wine floats... Ever been to a drive-in, Doc?""No... Drive-ins exist just for making out, everyone knows that. Why?" he asked, nodding at the paper cups where she was scooping out the vanilla ice cream.
Relationships: Dr. Drakken/Shego (Kim Possible)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Why Does Anyone Go To A Drive-In?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Wine-floats stolen from GT. The drive-in prompt from [Drakgo Prompts](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drakgoprompts) on Tumblr. 
> 
> Written frantically and entirely un-edited. Enjoy!

****

Shego fixed her hair in the mirror of her compact after the hover car had landed. She checked that her lipstick was perfectly symmetrical and not smudged in any way. She wished her heart would stop beating so erratically every time she looked at Drakken, but... That was the new reality she was living. Ever since what happened at the UN...

"I still don't see why you think this will work, Shego," said Drakken as he scanned the parking lot with binoculars, searching for their target.

"You said it before. Embarrassment is the soft under-belly of the teen ego, or something?"

"Oh yes, because it worked so well the last time!"

"She's in the public spotlight now, it will work!"

Drakken grumbled to himself and thrust the binoculars toward her. While she couldn't hear the words, she knew what they would be about; how Kim Possible had gotten the glory in the end, when without him and his plants saving the world would have been impossible. But a medal, a press conference, and a few patents seemed to be all anyone was interested in where Drakken was concerned.

Kim Possible, eighteen-year-old athletic beauty was the one the public and press were really interested in. And with a heavy heart that Drakken kept well-masked, he returned to villainy with Shego by his side less than two months later, as if nothing had ever changed.

Shego peered through the binoculars and scanned the parking lot for Kim's familiar purple car. They had followed the teen to a drive-in movie theater, Drakken trusting Shego's 'plan' that she had yet to fully explain to him about humiliating Kim and ruining her reputation.

In truth, Shego had no plan to humiliate Kim Possible. It was just the excuse she had used to get Drakken to leave the lair. Actually asking him on a...date...was out of the question. She could imagine the confused blinking and the asking if she was sick or had run into any technology that prompted atypical behavior. The only way she could think of to attempt to ascertain his feelings was to...trick him into a date, and then make a move.

The only question was when.

"Is she here?" Drakken asked impatiently.

Shego spotted the purple car and noted the two teens inside, already munching popcorn. The naked mole-rat was on Ron's shoulder, being handed pieces of popcorn by his owner.

"Yep," Shego said, pointing toward the car as she handed the binoculars back. Drakken grabbed them with a frown and stared. Shego leaned back and glanced at the movie screen. It was some sort of old black-and-white comedy she didn't recognize... Not at all ideal for 'accidentally' cuddling up to a date in 'fear' during a scary scene. Shego sighed.

"They're on a date," Drakken said.

"Yep..."

"We tried to ruin one of her dates before. It didn't work."

"It might this time."

"But it's her boyfriend this time! Hasn't she known him for years? We won't be able to embarrass her in front of him," Drakken argued.

"Way to pay attention, Dr. D...." Shego said tiredly. She was starting to regret her idea. Drakken never paid attention to anything except his evil plots. What had made her think she could get him to rest for a moment to watch a movie with her?

She sighed and glanced out over the crowded drive-in. The hover car was parked by the very back fence. It was a horrible view, but it kept them out of sight of most gawkers. Kim's car was near the back and the edge of the broad parking lot, away from the glow of street lamps. The top of the convertible was up, which Shego thought was slightly odd considering that top-down would be better for movie viewing.

Drakken hadn't said anything for several seconds, so Shego reached back into the ice chest she had brought to take out the ice cream and wine for wine floats. Even if she couldn't take the 'date' to the place she had hoped, it wasn't worth giving up on yet.

Drakken turned as she uncorked the bottle and his brow furrowed as he looked between it and her face.

"What are you doing?"

"Making us wine floats... Ever been to a drive-in, Doc?"

"No... Drive-ins exist just for making out, everyone knows that. Why?" he asked, nodding at the paper cups where she was scooping out the vanilla ice cream.

Shego shrugged and hoped she still looked casual. His mention of making-out had set her heart racing again, even if he wasn't talking about the two of them.

"We may have to wait awhile..." she said, hoping he would buy it. Maybe...maybe the movie would be long enough that she could lean against his shoulder.

Suddenly Drakken's brow rose and a devious grin spread across his face...

"Oh...that is brilliant! A well-thought plan, Shego!"

"Huh? I mean... _yeah_ it is! What...exactly do you find brilliant about it?"

"To humiliate Kim Possible in front of the world _and_ in front of her parents! She'll be grounded for...for... How long do parents usually ground children? Oh no matter, she won't be able to intervene with my plans! I can finally launch the 'Drakkenator 2000' and—"

"Have some wine, Dr. D." Shego interrupted, holding the wine float out toward him, plastic spoon stabbed through the center of the floating ice cream.

He blinked as he received the cup and began eating it almost robotically, staring at her in curiosity. Her heart pounded. Why couldn't she look at him without that happening anymore?

"So...you think we may have to wait awhile?" Drakken said, stirring his float after swallowing a small bite.

"Maybe. They don't seem like the type to move too fast. But you said it... There's only one reason to go to a drive-in."

Drakken's brow rose ever so slightly, and he suddenly turned away. Shego's heart beat harder. What did that mean?

"So...hopefully the movie is good," she said quickly. "Whatever this is, I've never seen it."

Drakken turned back to her with wide-eyes. "You've never seen _'The Raunchy Eighties'_? It's a comedy classic!"

"Uh..." Shego looked back at the screen where an overweight man was being rolled over a comically large bass drum in a street parade. Slap-stick? "If you say so..."

Drakken set his float aside and picked up the binoculars again, staring at the car. Shego watched through the corner of her eye as his expression morphed back into a wicked grin.

"It looks like you won't get to enjoy the movie after all, Shego..."

"What? Give me those!"

Shego set her float in her cup-holder and put the binoculars to her face, focusing in on the purple car. The naked mole-rat was now on the roof, gesticulating down in apparent frustration toward the car. The car's occupants however...had their arms around each other and were locked in a passionate embrace. At that moment, Ron looked to be trying to crawl over the gear shift to get nearer to Kim.

"Oh, ick!" Shego said, dropping the binoculars and crossing her arms. She did _not_ want to watch Kim Possible making out with her dorky boyfriend... Especially when she didn't have that luxury herself.

Drakken was humming happily and holding his cell phone to his ear. Shego drank from her wine float and set it down again, trying to muster up the courage to just make a move... If he didn't go for it, well...she would just be putting herself out of her misery. And then she would look for a new job. But if he _did_...

"Hello, James? ...It's not Drew, it's _Dr. Drakken_ , you—! Ah-hm. Anyway. The reason I'm calling is... No— No I'm not jealous that your daughter is— Nrrgh, listen you— Shut up! I just thought you'd be interested to know what your daughter is up to at this very moment."

Shego watched Drakken's face become more frustrated as the call went on.

"Yes! She is at the drive-in theater canoodling with that boyfriend of hers and things look to be getting a bit...out of hand, if you catch my drift. ...No I'm not spying on her! _Yes,_ she's really here. Why am I at the drive-in?"

Drakken shot a panicked look toward Shego.

"Date," she whispered.

"I'm on a date! Why does anyone go to a drive-in? ...Why you—! Plenty of women are interested in me! ...Who am I with?"

He looked at Shego again. She rolled her eyes and pointed to herself. Drakken's brow rose and he suddenly looked more panicked. But he swallowed nervously and nodded, his eyes remaining on hers.

"Sh-Shego. I'm on a date with Shego... Y-yes, of course she would date me! ...She's not too young for me! You—nrrgh, _this isn't about me!_ It's about my arch-enem— Your daughter, getting a bit too hot and heavy on her date with the buffoon! I just thought you'd want to know!"

Drakken snapped the phone shut, his face fixed in a deep frown as his chest heaved. A myriad of emotions were playing across his face as he stared at the phone clenched in his hand, worry and dismay mixed in with the anger.

Shego's heart pounded. She slowly slid over the middle seat of the hover-car toward him. Drakken's eyes flew to hers and widened.

"I'm sorry! You told me to say it was you, I— I... Sh-Shego... What are you doing?"

As she got near enough she set her hand on his chest and leaned in close to him.

"You said it before... Why does anyone go to a drive-in?" she asked softly. He still looked panicked, and she was well on her way there herself. But the way he had looked at her during the phone call had given her hope. Maybe somewhere in his distracted mind were some faint feelings for her after all.

"But...your plan?" he asked, his eyes darting away briefly before coming to rest on hers.

"This _is_ the plan," she breathed, just before her lips met his.

Her kiss was soft. One second... Two... And then he kissed her back.

She felt her heart would escape her chest as his lips caressed hers, his hands finding her waist and resting just above her hips. She pressed her hand to his chest as her other came to rest on his cheek and draw him in deeper.

She had her answer... And all her worries flew away as she lost herself in his touch.

* * *

About half an hour later, Shego had all but forgotten that a world outside the hover-car existed. The glow of the black-and-white screen silhouetted Drakken above her as he fumbled with the zipper of her suit in the dark. She had already gotten his coat open and was struggling to yank it from his shoulders. But their progress was slow as it was almost painful to tear their lips away from one another.

A sudden commotion in the distance finally dragged Shego back to reality, and she leaned over Drakken's shoulder to look out into the parking lot as he kissed at her neck. She easily spotted Kim's car where the teen now stood outside with her boyfriend, and with the four parents of both teens.

"But Dad!" Kim said, "you know me better than that!"

"Oh please don't send me into space Mr. Dr. P.!" Ron was pleading. "I've had enough space travel to last me a life time!"

"And how could you listen to Drakken!" Kim continued.

Shego brought her hand to Drakken's face to turn his gaze outward.

"Look," she said, nodding toward the group of people several rows ahead of them in the lot.

She had missed several lines of the conversation, including everything said by the adults as they were speaking in more hushed tones than the teens. But the naked mole-rat had hopped up on Kim's shoulder and seemed to be pointing at something. In the direction of the hover-car.

"Oh no," Drakken whispered.

"Zip me up, zip me up!" Shego hissed as Drakken attempted to get off of her. They had previously struggled enough to find a position in the cramped hover-car to lay down in, and getting out of it was just as bad. Drakken's panic wasn't helping as he yanked carelessly at her zipper. Shego was pushing at his shoulders to get him off of her, but he was more interested in making sure she was decent.

"Dr. D.! If you don't get off they're going to think—"

At that moment, running feet arrived at the hover-car. Drakken clutched at Shego in fright, and she let her head fall back against the seat in defeat. She scowled as the faces of Possible, Stoppable, the mole-rat, and the four adults were suddenly gaping down at them as Kim shone a flashlight into their faces. Drakken recoiled and squinted while Shego merely frowned in anger.

"Ohhh, oh, sick and wrong!" cried Stoppable, turning and leaving the scene.

"Well I'll be!" James said, reaching up to scratch his head. "Uh...so sorry, I...sorry..." he muttered, grabbing the arms of his wife and daughter and pulling them away. Kim resisted the pull as she stared wide-eyed at the pair.

"But, but...why are you here?" she asked, a hint of anger still in her eyes at being caught with her boyfriend.

Drakken blinked and looked down at Shego, who suddenly found humor in the situation. She bit her lip as she grinned at him, and a moment later he blushed and smiled shyly back. They turned back to where the flashlight still shone toward them and they spoke in unison.

"Why does anyone go to a drive-in?"


End file.
